emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4251 (5th January 2006)
Plot Alan goes to see Terence again in Hull. They go for a drink. At the pub an edgy Terence insists on sticking to a soft drink. Taking their seats, it's awkward and stilted between the two men as they make small talk, trying to reconnect after so many years apart. When talk turns to Terence's living arrangements, Alan confesses he recognises the signs that Terence has a drink problem. Terence admits that he does and is in recovery. Alan notices that Terence is wearing a wedding ring and asks about his wife. Reluctant, Terence reveals his childless marriage ended years ago; he wears his ring as he still dreams of reconciliation. Terence also reveals that he was made redundant a year ago and hasn't worked since. The divorce and redundancy meant his drinking spiralled; he lost his house, moved into a bed-sit and has lost contact with his few friends. Alan is saddened but Terence asserts, having stopped drinking, he's getting back on his feet. Before Alan leaves he makes it clear that he wants to keep in touch and Terence nonchalantly agrees. Kelly suggests to Paul that Nicola may be able to persuade Ivan to join Paul for a meal. Uneasy to play cupid, Nicola demurs but Paul is insistent. Finding Ivan, Nicola goes to ask him to Paul's dinner but, her jealousy getting the better of her, she stalls until her phone goes and the moment has gone. Later Nicola finds Paul and Kelly and admits she didn't ask Ivan as she felt awkward matchmaking for her lodger. However it isn't long before Kelly cooks up a foolproof plan where nobody need ask Ivan to dinner. That evening Ivan returns home to find Paul with a romantic dinner for two waiting for him. Ivan suppresses his bad mood and joins Paul, who makes every effort to make it up to him. Lesley wanting to clear the air asks if Simon meant all he said yesterday. Seeing his mum upset, Simon admits he was harsh but does still blame her. Simon regrets that he was once a success, but now he's in a dead-end job, with a narky fiancée with no sign of a wedding on the horizon and lives with his dependent mum. As Simon, thinking life stinks, goes, a worried Lesley is thoughtful. Later that day in the factory, Lesley, cap in hand, asks for a job. That evening Lesley arrives at the pub and reveals to Simon and Nicola that she's landed a job with Val. Knowing his mum's made an effort, Simon softens but Nicola doubts it'll make much difference leaving him once again miffed by her negativity. An unsuccessful Bob spends the day on the internet trying do some research to track down Vonda's daughter, Roxy. Cast Regular cast *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Terence Turner - Nick Brimble *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth Guest cast *Sandra Briggs - Sally Ann Matthews *Olivia Best - Joanne Rowden Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Val's Interiors - Factory floor *Docklands Mens Hostel - Hallway *Church Lane car park *Best Dresses Designer Bridal Wear *Hull pub *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,560,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes